


There's Always A Song For It

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: It's not technically a one night stand if they know each other right? It's not a one night stand if her brother's going to flat out obliterate you if he finds out right?





	There's Always A Song For It

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> Third Goldbomb fic on this website let's see here  
> Enjoy? Let me know your thoughts?

It's not technically a one night stand right? They knew each other. And.. Lisa did try to force herself on him. Hell, how would he say no? It's Lisa effing Snart for crying out loud.

He just needs a walk.

And music.

Lots of music.

Axel grabs his leather jacket and headphones on the way out of the building. He hates when he does this. Late night walks? What even is he thinking? And he didn't even have the tracker bracelet that James made on.

Oh hell, why can't he just be hit by a semi now so he doesn't have to think about last night anymore?

What Happened? Why did it happen?

_WWLD. WWLD?_

What Would Leonard Do. That's an obvious question, he'd probably just run. Because if it's a "one night stand" of course he'll just leave.

__

_**Ohohohoh** _  
_**I’m in love with Judas** _

_**Ohohohoh** _  
_**I’m in love with Judas** _

 

_Oh not a good time Gaga._

He sighs as he looks at his phone. Black screen soon turning into a bright Ramones background. He skipped the song. Next?

 

**_One More Night - Maroon 5_ **

 

_Oh for fucks sake._

He presses skip again.

 

_**One Night Stand - Keri Hilson** _

 

_Why do I even have that??_

One more skip then he's changing the radio.

 

_**Fight For All The Wrong Reasons - Nickelback** _

 

_Fine._

He mentally huffs then puts his phone back in his pocket. He's not frustrated. Just concerned. It started in the training room. She was flirting using Martial Arts terms. He couldn't tell what she meant at first and then he started getting annoyed. Then half the team was at Iron Heights and the rest was on a heist but Lisa and Axel stayed behind.

He was just concerned then.

And then it happened.

It was different.

Not like getting your virginity taken different but-- more passionate than his first time.

Okay he's not a virgin but--college.

_a little reckless fun helps before a big event._

Seriously, what is Central City doing to him?

He's pretty sure this is the start of a relationship. But how?

What type?

What-

**ding**

A text. Dear, Lord please don't let it be Lisa, Leonard, or James.

 

> **Rataway: Where are you?**
> 
> **Jesse Junior: On a walk.**
> 
> **Rataway: Do I have to beat someone up?**
> 
> **Jesse Junior: No, Hart.**
> 
> **Rataway: I will destroy someone if I need to.**
> 
> **Jesse Junior: I'm not used to the truth so don't bother it.**
> 
> **Rataway: ...It's a Snibling isn't it?**
> 
> **Jesse Junior: ??**
> 
> **Rataway: Or is it your old man?**
> 
> **Jesse Junior: ITS THE YOUNGEST**
> 
> **Rataway: Li? What did she do?**
> 
> **Jesse Junior: I'll tell you when I get home.**
> 
> **Rataway: Right.**

Hartley's gonna know. It's all going to hell.

Great.

Sex with Lisa Snart.

Death by Leonard Snart.

Seems legit.

Twice The Pride Double The Fall.

Axel has barely any pride. He's barely even confident in himself. He knows he looks too unprofessional for the Rogues.

He knows he looks to young to be a Trickster.

But it didn't stop him so he must be doing something right.

Whatever came of it, he accepted his fate but--

 

If he dies he might as well do it honorably.

 

_Vinegar in Len's coffee._

 

 

 


End file.
